


I love you I hate you

by Ccstricker11



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, Hatethenlove, Hurt, M/M, Shigaraki - Freeform, Smut, Storyline, dabi - Freeform, dabixeveryone, newatthis, otherfutureships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccstricker11/pseuds/Ccstricker11
Summary: What happens when Dabi joins the league of villains and finds out that he starts falling for the leader. What will Shigaraki do when he starts having feelings he has never had before. Will the two work our or will they just hurt each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Shigaraki 

I have so many better things I could be occupying my time with right now but here I am stuck meeting these two worthless villains. I really don’t see what Giran sees in this patchwork freak and spoiled brat. He’s rude and acts like a brat, not to mention he’s an eye sore, and she is just creepy and annoying. Although, from what I have seen, she can be of use to me. His quirk better be amazing because as of right now I don’t see him being a good addition.  
“You’re an adult right? What’s your name?” I question the tall freak.  
“Currently I’m going by Dabi.”  
“That’s not what I want to know. What’s your real name.”  
“I’ll tell you when it’s time. Anyways, I will carry out the will of the hero killer.”  
I stand up. “I don’t like this.”  
“You mustn’t Shigaraki!” Kurogiri yells.  
I lunge at the two. “You’re no good!” Toga pulls out a knife and lunges forwards, followed by Dabi. Kurogiri jumps in the middle, making their body parts teleport in various directions. Kurogiri whispers in my ear, “You must use the ideology the hero killer has left behind.”  
“Shut up,” I mutter as I walk away from them. 

Dabi  
Whatever, I didn’t want to help that piece of shit anyway. I don’t see how Stain actually put up with that spoiled brat, there has to be more to this. I’ll find another way to continue Stain’s legacy.  
“Dabi are you even listening to me?” Toga pouts.  
I look up. “Oh, um, yeah I was”.  
“Oh really, then what did I say?”  
“Look I don’t have time to be dealing with you right now. Why are you even following me?”  
“Well, I figured we would hang out since we both just got rejected.”  
“I’d rather be alone right now.”  
We both approach the opening to the basement of an abandoned factory that I use as my temporary home.  
She runs her hand up my leg “We could have fun like last time.”  
I shove her hand away. “That was a one time  
thing Toga, you know that!”  
She frowns. “Well, whatever, I don’t need you anyway!” She runs off.  
I sigh and sneak into the basement through the tiny side window and walk to my makeshift living space. I remove my jacket, sit it on the ground and lay down on the mattress I stole a few days ago. I don’t need Toga or the stupid league of shit heads. I grab my lighter and pick a cig from my pack, light it, then take a drag. My burner phone lights up and I pick it up and open the text from Toga.  
“Hey jerk, just wanted to let you know I received a call from Giran. They want me in the league. Did you hear from them?” I roll my eyes and leave her on read, tossing my phone back on the bed. If they want her and not me then they obviously aren’t following Stain’s will and I don’t need to be part of that. I finish my cig, put it out in my ash try and lay down so I can slowly fall asleep.  
In the morning I wake up to my phone ringing. I pick it up and answer it.  
“Hello?” I answer.  
“Dabi, it’s Giran, I had to pick up a new burner phone if you didn’t recognize the number.”  
“I see. Um, what’s up?” I yawn.  
“Did you just wake up? It’s 3pm.”  
“What I do in my personal business is not your problem, now what do you want?”  
“Okay, okay, the head of the league called. They want you to come in again for another interview if you’re interested.”  
I roll my eyes. “I really don’t see me working with them anymore, we don’t have the same ideals.”  
“I really think you should give it a try. If you change your mind they are meeting at the same place at midnight. Have a good day.” He hangs up. I don’t really feel like I should go but who knows, they might beg for me. That would be funny. I get up, open my backpack and pull out a semi clean shirt and change into that and my jacket. I grab an apple from my stash and light a smoke before sneaking out of the basement. I sneak around and steal some small things for myself to pass the time until midnight. When 11:30 comes around I make my way to the same shitty bar from the previous night. I knock the same code Giran used on the door yesterday night and I’m greeted by the person from the previous night,  
Kurogiri.  
“Hello, Dabi is it?” He says.  
“Yes, that’s what I’m going by.”  
“I’m very sorry about our leaders behavior yesterday, he can get a little, um, angry.”  
I roll my eyes “It’s fine. He seems like a piece of work.”  
“He has a very important job and it can be quite stressful sometimes.”  
“I see that, so um... what am I here for you to do.”  
“Shigaraki would like to have another conversation with you.”  
“I see. Well, I’m all ears.”  
He moves aside. “Please come in.”  
I walk in and look around and immediately see the same creepy dude with hands all over his body sitting on one of the bar stools. I wonder what his face looks like under that hand, what could he be hiding.  
“As you’re aware I called you back here today.”  
“Way to state the obvious hand man.”  
I can tell he rolled his eyes under his mask.  
“I don’t think you’re good to work with me personally. We would not do well together on a mission-“  
“So why am I here then.” I interrupt him.  
“If you would shut up for less than a second you would know. Now, I have a position for you. I want you to lead a group of recruits. The people are up to you for finding and I’ll send you on missions. Do you think you can handle that?”  
I blink a few times “Yes, but what all do I need to do exactly?”  
“You will be in charge of making a team. They can be anyone you want as long as they can be trusted. You can’t tell them who we are until they are trustworthy. You will be assigned to missions and I expect you to do well.”  
“Okay, but are there any stipulations.”  
“You just need to get the group together and be ready when I tell you. You’re allowed here when you want just don’t let yourself get caught. Now go away, the sight of you makes me sick.”  
I roll my eyes “But you said I can stay here when I want.”  
“That has not started until you find members. Now get out before I kill you.”  
I put my hands up in defense “Okay, okay I’m going.” I walk out, light a cig and head back to my makeshift hideout.


	2. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know how to write this yet, but I’ll figure it out!!!

Shigaraki   
It’s been 3 weeks and I already want this annoying patchwork out of my bar home. Luckily, all of these new people he has found have homes because I don’t wanna take any more assholes in. This guy really needs to find his own place. It’s not that he’s messy or anything he’s just annoying and won’t leave me alone. He’s always asking me questions and making fun of me and I’m tired of it, I’d love to just kill him. Sometimes he’s just gone for days at a time and just when I think he’s dead he comes back with more people. I gave him his first mission and if he doesn’t complete it then he’s gone. As long as he brings back Bakugou then I’ll be pleased. There’s another thing that bothers me, the guy is kind of a slut. He sleeps with everyone he brings in, like it’s some kind of game for him. Like it’s some goal to sleep with everyone here and that’s gross. But he does manage to steal alcohol and bring it to the bar and that’s nice so I’ll give him that. 

Out of nowhere Dabi and Mr. Compress come through one of Kuroguri’s portals with Bakugou like it was the easiest thing in the world. Stunned, I quickly help tie him to a chair so he cannot escape.   
“We brought you what you wanted, Hand Man,” Dabi mutters to me. We all quickly tie the pissed of blond up so that there is no way for him to use his quirk before Mr.Compress leaves.   
“I guess you did a good job after all patchwork, I’m shocked” I mutter.   
“Everyone has already left the scene and as far as I know nobody was captured. We were in and out, this is gonna look very bad on the school.”  
“Good, the more fear we strike into the people the better.”   
Dabi points to Bakugou who is struggling against his restraints. “What are we going to do with him?”  
“For now we’re gonna leave him there but we need to make it so he takes a nap, can you manage that?”  
Dabi punches Bakugou in the head and knocks him out.   
“So like that ugly?” Dabi smirks.   
“Yeah, yeah now get out of my sight patchwork.” I snarl.  
Dabi rolls his eyes. “And if I don’t want to?”   
“Than I can go and you can watch this brat.” I grab a bottle from the bar and walk to my room to play video games.

Dabi 

Great, I’m on babysitting duty. I pull out a cigarette, light it with my finger and smoke it.   
He can be such a prick sometimes, you think he would be happy I did what he wanted. The guy has no personality, he’s gonna be hard to check off my list. I look over at the knocked out blond. He’s gonna end up being useless, I can already tell. I don’t really understand what potential Shigaraki sees in him. I guess it’s best I just do what he says since Stain is no longer here to follow. Sometimes I wonder what that guy looks like under that stupid hand. What does he have to hide? I pull out my burner phone and check the group chat.

Dabi: Hey, did everyone make it out all right? 

Toga: Fine. Managed 2 get blood from 2 diff people

Dabi: Only 2!?!

Toga: Sorry got distracted makin friendz

Twice: Is this really the time to be making friends? Good job! You should focus on your mission more. 

Spinner: We lost Mustard and Moonfish to the cops. 

Dabi: I trust they will keep their mouths shut if they wanna stay alive.

Magne: We lost Muscular as well, he got beaten by that Midoriya kid.

Dabi: I have heard about him, he looks like he could be easily broken but somehow has great power. It is really starting to piss me off. He better stay out of our way. Anyways, I’m glad you’re all okay. If you need anything text me.

I turn my phone off, put my cigarette out and walk over to the bar to pour myself a drink. I should probably go tell Shigaraki that we lost a few allies. I down my drink, look over at Bakugou and see he is still out. I get up and make my way over to Shigaraki door, knock on it and wait a few minutes only to get no reply. I knock again louder, only to one again not have the door opened. I have never been in his room before, I feel like it would be rude to just walk in. Eh, fuck it, this is important. I look at the handles door. Who would have thought door handles would be this guys weakness. I heard a rumor that Kurogiri used to replace the nobs for him all the time. 

I slowly push the door open and sneak into the room. I look and see a passed out Shigaraki on his gaming chair with a half empty bottle of whiskey and a PlayStation controller to his side. The guy must have fallen asleep gaming. I wonder how often he actually gets to play these games, he’s always planning. I don’t even think this guy eats because it takes up to much time. He may be an asshole but he works hard at least. He has a lot of maturing to do but I can see him getting there. Even sleeping he has the stupid hand, did he forget to take it off or does he just always have it on? I wonder what he looks like with it off, would it be wrong to sneak a look? I slowly kneel down and reach my hand out to grab the hand but before I can even touch it he grabs my hand, leaving his pinky up.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” He growls  
I stand up and back away from him quickly.  
“I was just, um, trying to wake you. I have news.” I stutter.   
“What do you think was so important that you had to come in my room, which is off limits to everyone might I add, and try to take Father off of me?.”  
“I wasn’t trying to take that think off of you, I just needed to tell you that we did lose some people on the mission.”   
“Who was it?”   
I sigh “We lost Mustard, Muscular and Moonfish. They didn’t know where this place was or who you are really or much of anything for that matter so it’s not too important.”   
“It’s still a shame we lost them, you need to keep better track of your team. It’s important that we all stay together. We cannot be losing everyone. You’re their leader, you need to take  
better care of your team. You don’t see me losing you even though I wish I could.”  
“I will do better next time, also you would miss me if I was gone Hand Man.”   
“I would not miss you but it would be a loss to the team and I cannot have that. Now, someone needs to be watching Bakugou at all times and Kurogiri is not here so it needs to be one of us. Do you need me to do it?”   
“No I’ll be fine, you need your rest, you never sleep.”   
“Don’t pretend to worry about me, Staples. If you change your mind text me, I’m awake now. I’m gonna start planning our next move. Now leave me alone.”  
“You should stop pushing yourself so hard.”   
“I said leave Dabi.”   
“Fine, whatever.” I walk out of the room to go back to watching the blond brat.


End file.
